


Percy Jackson Imagines

by Lacie44



Series: Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus [1]
Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Book 1: The Hidden Oracle (Trials of Apollo), Book Series: The Trials of Apollo, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), College, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Kissing, Nervousness, Nightmares, Percy Jackson is Good Boyfriend, Post-Gaea & The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson), Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Romantic Fluff, Seaweed Brain Percy Jackson, Showers, Song Reference, Stress, Teasing, Water, just during this time, not about the apollo series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacie44/pseuds/Lacie44
Summary: Just some feels so you can live the fantasy of being Percy Jackson's girlfriend.





	1. Waited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a demigod that just so happens to be in love with Percy Jackson.

“Alright, let’s take a break” Percy declared, his breathing rugged. I nodded, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand as I stepping off to the side of the field and sat down on the fresh grass.

As I caught my breath, I marveled at the view laid out in front of me. The main training ground at Camp-Half Blood was a massive plain, filled with eager campers practicing with each other or others that simply wanted to relax over a beautiful sunset. For Percy and I, we had frequent training sessions on Saturdays evenings where he taught me a few of his tips on sword-fighting. 

Further off into the distance, a strikingly aquamarine lake met the edge of the training ground. The setting sun added a reddish-orange light that filled the entire horizon.

Next to me, Percy reached into his bag and got out bottled water and offered me one. With an appreciative smile, I took the bottle and drank, reveling in how the cold beverage quickly quenched my thirst. After drinking about half the bottle I screwed the lid back on and let out a satisfied sigh. I turned and noticed Percy’s gaze on me. Our eyes met for a few seconds as the warming sea-green hue in his irises seemed to stun me. 

The seemingly magical moment was immediately broken as I diverted my gaze, suddenly interested on a tiny pebble on the ground. 

“So, you want to try that again?” Percy cleared the awkwardness. “Yeah” I responded, picking up my dagger and standing up. 

“I actually have a different gripping technique that might help you out this time.” Percy replied, getting on his feet and grabbing his dagger as well. “Okay so for this one…” he continued explaining while demonstrating where to place my fingers and position my wrist. I tried imitating what he was doing but couldn’t quite get it after several attempts. “Um.. okay, here” he said before stepping behind me. Before I could fully register what was happening, his front was almost touching my back as both of his arms curved around me. He hesitantly placed his hands on mine before guiding them around the hilt of the sword. He started talking about switching grips and to be honest, I couldn’t really pay attention to anything he was saying. I could feel his breath on my neck as he bent down next to my height. My mind was trying to process everything that was happening;about how I was covered in sweat and probably smelled terrible, about how his much larger hands were on top of mine… the list could go on and on. 

His next words brought me back to earth: “…Ok, so why don’t you try going into this from a normal grip?”. I fumbled back to the normal grip and barley remembering his instructions, I ended up with something that somewhat resembled Percy’s example. 

“Like that?” I turned my head to look at Percy and my heart jolted at how close we were from each other. Our faces were literally inches away from each other! I quickly stepped (more like stumbled) back, my hands sweaty and heartbeat growing impossibly faster. 

Facing each other, we found ourselves in another uncomfortable silence, as I tried anything to avoid eye-contact. A few seconds later, Percy cleared his throat, interrupting my train of thought. “Um, how ‘bout we finish practice for today?”. 

“Y-yeah, sure” I stuttered. I mentally slapped myself to pull myself back together. I scurried past Percy to grab my things from the side of the field. As I glanced up at him, I saw him scratching the back of his head and glancing off side-ways, clearly as uncomfortable as I was. “See you” I muttered, barely audible, before I started speed-walking. I didn’t really care where I was going, I just needed to get away from the training ground - away from Percy. 

I started running as soon as I got away from the proximities of the training ground all the way up to my cabin. 

As soon as I got to my bunker, I dropped my stuff on the floor and flopped face-down on the bed. Why did I have to be so awkward around Percy? Why can’t I just act like normal? I rolled over and stared at the ceiling of my room, trying to organize the billions of thoughts running through my mind. 

As much as I wanted to lay on my bed stay there forever, I was filthy and definitely needed to take a shower. After I rinsed off the sweat, letting the hot water soothe my sore muscles, I stepped out of the shower and changed into some decent clothes. I dried my hair in the mirror and was surprised to find myself reaching for my hair curler and makeup bag, something I don’t use much often. 

I ran my hand through my loose curls once more before stepping out of my cabin and into the chilly night air, the air refreshing my thoughts. Many campers were headed towards the dining hall for dinner, which radiated a warm, glowing light and had smoke coming out from its chimneys. 

As I started walking, I felt a voice behind me calling my name. I was reluctant to turn around, but as it didn’t sound like Percy’s, I decided to check who it was. I sighed in relief when I saw it was Piper.

“Hey girl, you look nice! How’d the date with Percy at the training field go?” Piper asked casually. “Date?!” I exclaimed, maybe a bit too loudly. “Yeah, date!” “Um..” “Ugh, don’t tell me you guys spent the entire time practicing.” Piper groaned, walking along besides me. “Why would we go on a date, we’re just friends” I said, stating the most dreaded thought on my mind out loud. Piper looked at me like I just I murdered someone. “Really! Friends?! Y/N I can literally see pink hearts around you whenever you look at Percy.” “Well, okay, maybe I like him a little bit… but it’s not like he likes me back anyway”. Piper snorted “You’d be shocked to see what I see around him”. “Wait, what do you-”. “THERE you guys are!” I whipped around to see Annabeth and Hazel jogging towards us. We chatted and caught up but I was still dying to know what Piper meant about what she said about Percy. 

We reached the huge doors of the dining hall and opened them to immediately be greeted by the friendly scent of dinner and the sounds of chatting people. 

All throughout dinner, I avoided Percy’s eye contact, who sat next to Annabeth across from me. I tried to push the thought of him to the back of my mind and dinner ended after what seemed like forever. 

I stood up and started walking with Hazel and Piper when Piper suddenly pushed me to go in front. I frowned and turned back to look at her before realizing who was walking right next to me. 

“Hey” Percy was the first one to speak. “Hi” I breathed out, not really knowing what else to say. I could literally feel Piper’s smirk as she steered a clueless Hazel past me and Percy.

The cold night air (even more freezing than before) hit us as we exited the dining hall. “Y/N, Percy, we’re gonna go to the campfire at the training field tonight, wanna come?” Oh god not that place again. All I wanted to do go back to my cabin and forgot this day every happened! 

“Uh…” we both replied before Piper decided to answer for us, “Sure you do, come on guys it’ll be fun!” she said. “I don’t know Piper I-” “They’re gonna have s’moresss!”. “Well-” “Pleaaaase!” “Okay fine” she grinned in triumph. 

When we got there, there were already a lot of campers sat around the large traditional bonfire, cackling and blazing brightly. All of my friends were starting to sit down and warm themselves. But, as cold as I was, I didn’t really feel like getting involved in the huge crowd around the fire. 

As I was just looking around, I heard someone approach me. “Do you.. wanna wear my jacket?” I glanced up to see Percy, his face aglow from the blazing campfire. “Oh, it’s okay, I’m fine.” I responded, while everything else showed that I _wasn’t_ okay; arms crossed, mouth chattering, and breath clearly visible in the air, I looked like I was about to freeze to death. “No really, here” he said shrugging off his jersey and carefully slinging it on my shoulders. And as weird as it sounds, I reveled in the warmth that I could still feel from his jacket. “Thanks” I said holding onto the collar as it way too big to stay on my shoulders. 

“I.. kinda have to talk to you about something…” he started. An especially loud cheer from the campfire made our heads turn “…maybe somewhere quieter.” he added. “How ‘bout.. the lake?” I asked, remembering that it’s one of his favorite places to go to. I saw his eyes lit up as he nodded in response.

Percy's jacket provided me a lot of warmth and comfort as we walked to the edge of the lake, our feet crunching the small pebbles on shore. Percy sat down right where we could see the stretched mountains surrounding the lake, and the horizon beyond, a bright white moon decorating the black star-scattered sky. We both let out a sigh of content, just from the smallest piece of relaxation. 

The crickets chirped in the background as Percy spoke “Listen, about what happened today… I just wanted to say I was sorry.” turning his head to look at me. I was beyond shocked to hear that. “What are you apologizing for? That wasn’t your fault.” “Well.. I just.. I felt like I made things more awkward between us and I really don't want things between us to be weird” “Hey, you didn’t change anything between us so you _don’t_ need to apologize. ..And besides, I should be the one thanking _you_ for sword-lessons from the _great Percy Jackson._ ” I teased, trying to lighten the mood. “Shut up” Percy replied playfully. “The lightening thief, the son of the great three.. Ooh! And let’s not forget the hero of Olympus!” I laughed. “Stop” Percy said, but he was laughing as well as he pushed me playfully. “What, its true!” I retorted, trying to fight him back. 

After a few good minutes of playful wrestling, we finally untangled ourselves from each other. We were once again enjoying the scenery while catching our breaths. “Wouldn’t it be cool if we had dolphins in our lake?” I asked, completely out of the blue. Percy chuckled and shook his head “I don’t think dolphins live in lakes Y/N.”. “I know, but still, how cool would that be?” I answered. I expected him to answer but when there was silence I turned to look at him “Perc… what are you doing?”. I noticed that he was staring rather intently on a particular point on the lake. I followed his gaze to find the surface of the water rippling and rising on a particular area. “Wha…” I focused on what I assumed Percy was doing with the water as now a large droplet of water was separated from the lake and was forming into … a dolphin! My eyes widened at the sight. “Oh my god!” I whipped to turn to Percy who was wearing a smirk, clearly amused by my enthusiasm. His eyes controlled the tiny dolphin to come closer and I wasn’t sure wether to approach it. There was no need for this however, as the tiny creature approached me and “swam” around me. I giggled as it frantically zig-zagged through the air. “That’s so cool..” I drifted off, completely captivated. I lifted a tentative finger and reached out to touch the dolphin. But, as soon as I made contact with it’s tiny fin, the dolphin burst into water like a bubble and all that was left of it was a small wet patch on the grey rocks below us. “Percy!” I exclaimed. “Sorry” Percy laughed, clearly not sorry. “I can’t believe you just killed it!” “I didn’t! I might be able to shape water but I can’t bring it to life.” he retorted. Although his point was completely true, I still tried my best to pretend that I was mad at him by crossing my arms and puffing my chest. “I’m sorryyy” he said still laughing. When it didn’t work, Percy said “Ok, if you forgive me, I’ll maybe take you to see an actual dolphin someday”. That got a childish reaction out of me. “REALLY?!” I yelled, then remembered that I was supposed to be mad at him. “I mean… okay, I’ll consider it.”. He chuckled “Well, I’m honored that you would consider my humble suggestion”. “Your welcome” I answered with a grin. Not being able to hold it in, we soon burst out into laughter. 

The rest of the night consisted of a lot more talking and laughter. If there was any awkwardness left from what happened this afternoon, none of it was left by the end of the night. We were just laughing at a corny joke Percy just made, when I realized how much time must have past “The campfire should be over by now, we should be heading back.”. “Yeah.” Percy said, reluctantly. He stood up and I turned towards him, still seated, making grabby hands at him. He raised an eyebrow and laughed at my pouted lips before pulling me up.

We walked back up towards the base of the camp, past the training ground that now only contained a distinguished campfire and a few campers that were the last to leave. 

I expected Percy to leave as we passed the Poseidon’s cabin, before Percy said “Wait, I’ll walk you to your cabin.”.

There wasn’t a lot of campers around the cabins, as almost everyone was already inside. We stopped a few feet away from my cabin and I turned to face Percy, smiling. “Thanks for a great night, my Hero of Olympus”. “My pleasure, Wise girl”. He had a comeback for that this time. He couldn’t look more perfect in the moonlit atmosphere. His jet black hair tousled yet still perfect and his sea-green eyes shone brighter than ever.

“I.. should get going” I said, breaking the magical moment and forcing myself to turn away. “Wait, Y/N” I turned around to see Percy quickly bend down to kiss me on the lips, the kiss lasting only for a split-second. My body immediately tensed up and my eyes went wide open. I stayed like that even after he pulled back, his height towering over me once again. I didn’t know what to say or do in that moment. 

I saw Percy chew on his lips nervously as he started stumbling “Gods, I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have don-”. It was me that cut him off this time as I went up on my toes and pressed my lips against his, squeezing my eyes shut. Almost immediately, Percy started to return the kiss by tilting his head and gently cupping my cheek. His left hand slipped down to my waist and held me close to him. My eyes soon relaxed and I snaked my arm around his neck, our lips still locked in a passionate kiss. 

The blood started to rise to my cheeks as we moved our lips slowly against each other and continued for another minute or so. 

We pulled back slowly, lips parted and in much need of air. Percy breathed out a curse in Greek and my eyes went wide because I barely heard him swear before. “Sorry, I just… that was amazing” he mumbled and I nodded, understanding exactly how he felt. 

Percy gently bumped his forehead against mine, putting a smile on my face. He grinned too as he kiss the top of my nose and then pulled me even closer to him, resting his chin on the top of my head. He let out a contented sigh before he muttered, barely audibly “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.”. 


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethereal: “Extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for this world”
> 
> Inspired by Percy's cameo in The Hidden Oracle

I silently pulled my grey slip-ons off my feet, clutching both shoes to my chest with one hand while tentatively turning the door handle with the other. Once the door was opened wide enough, I slipped through, stepping lightly on the cool wood floor as to not make a sound. I reached around and slowly pulled the handle toward me, the door closing with a soft click. 

Turning around, I lifted my head to see my boyfriend sprawled out on the bed, his laptop, textbooks, and loose paper sprayed out all around him. I tiptoed towards the armchair in the corner of the room, only stopping abruptly after hearing a soft snore. I glanced toward his direction - with messy black hair, more tousled than usual, a scrunched up button nose, and the moonlight glowing on his skin, I thought he couldn’t look more ethereal.

A light smile creeped on my face as I continued toward the chair. Setting down my shoes, jacket, and heavy backpack down, I let out a small sigh, my hand reaching for the muscles in my tense neck - today had been quite the day. Aside from the usually exhausting senior year schedule and workload, I was in the midst of writing college applications, the deadline encroaching upon me like dark storm clouds. 

As for Percy, he was guaranteed admission with a full scholarship to New Rome University, but he was still expected to pass all of his courses, which meant that he had to make up for all of the work he missed out on Junior year. On top of that, he had to score well on the SAT, the DSTOMP, and maintain his record-breaking performances on the AHS Swim Team. Just today he had a 7-hour swim meet, which is why I walked in so quietly; although he was his strongest self in the water, swimming rigorously for milesdrained the life out of him, resulting with him crashing on whatever surface he can find at the end of the day. I shook my head; a schedule like his seemed too overwhelming even for someone who saved Olympus - on multiple occasions. 

I let out another quiet sigh as I headed for the bathroom on the other side of the room. Eager to wash away the stress of the day with a relaxing shower, I had already slipped out of my shirt and undid my tight ponytail by the time I got to the bathroom. I finished undressing, leaving a trail of clothes to the shower. 

As soon as I stepped onto the cold marble floor under the shower head, I turned the knob, facing the water and closing my eyes as the welcome spray of water hit my face and shoulders. As soon as I felt the temperature of the water I was pleasantly surprised; Percy, knowing that I would get home late, had already warmed the shower. I smiled as I turned around, running both hands through my hair and reveling in the feeling of the stream running down my back, immediately undoing some tense knots. 

I went through my normal routine of shampoo, conditioner, and soap, then rinsed. Once I was done with the thorough washing, I lingered, wishing to stay a little bit longer under the warm water, when suddenly, I felt the water get increasingly hotter. After a few seconds, the temperature shot up to the point where the water burned against my skin, making me let out a small noise of surprise and jump out of the shower, watching billows of fog emerge from the water. The water pressure has also seemed to have sky-rocketed, the stream rattling the glass walls of the shower. I quickly reached in, avoiding the water as much as possible, and turned the shower handle - nothing. I stood back, intimidated by the bizarre scene in front of me, when I realized that there could only be one cause for this unusual change - Percy Jackson. I shook my head, this must be some sort of funny prank Percy was pulling off. “Perce!” I yelled over the roaring of the water. I frowned; he was always the one for jokes, but this one seemed too dangerous, even for him. “Percy?” I yelled again, quickly grabbing a towel to drape over my torso before I opened the door and walked out. 

I shivered as the warm steam of the bathroom left my skin, and landed my eyes on the bed. Instead of giving me his usual grin or screaming “I got you!”, Percy was lying on the bed, making small movements I couldn’t quite decipher. As I approached him however, I slowed my steps and frowned. His eyes were closed, but his limbs were twitching and his head was shaking from side to side, his forehead drenched with sweat. Small gasps and whimpers escaping his mouth. Whatever he was dreaming, it must be a horrible nightmare. I bit my lip before leaning over and shaking his shoulders. “Percy? Perce!” He opened his eyes and sat up with a gasp, a tear trickling down his cheek. As soon as he saw me, he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around me. 

I let out a small sound of surprise, taken aback by his sudden action. I sat down on the bed as he pulled me in closer, his arms folding around my shoulders. He dug his head in my neck and wet hair, hugging me like his life depended on it. His troubled breathing was hoarse and rugged, loud enough for me to wince. I gently wrapped my arms around his chest, raising a hand to stroke his head. “It’s ok, you’re ok” I whispered like a mantra into the top of his head, drawing comforting circles on his quivering back. Finally, he lifted his head from my neck, leaning back slightly. Swallowing audibly, he hesitantly met my gaze. His teary eyes were filled with so much terror and sadness that it took all of my mental energy to not break down into tears myself. “Sorry” he whispered hoarsely. “What? Hey, no, don’t apologize” I said reaching my hand to gently meet his face, running a thumb through his tear stained cheek. 

I was shocked; I had never seen him so vulnerable before. I had an idea as to what had caused his dream, but I wasn’t going to ask; I didn’t want Percy to have to relive those memories while relaying them to me. I pursed my lips to see him still shaken, staring down at his hands. As we sat without speaking for a few seconds, I realized that the water was no longer beating on the shower walls. He must have realized too as he glanced at my hastily draped towel “I’m sorry, I probably made the water go crazy huh. Here, you should go back in.” He said guiltily, turning the water back on. I shook my head “It’s ok, I was done anyways.” He nodded hesitantly, the sound of the shower shutting off completely, leaving us both in absolute silence. 

I bit my lip as an idea emerged in my mind. I moved to sit closer to him, bumping his knee against mine. Tentatively, I reached forward for the hem of his blue AHS swim team hoodie and tugged it up his torso. He frowned and stopped twiddling his thumbs, but complied nonetheless, lifting his arms as I pulled the shirt off of him. Throwing it off the side, I stood up, holding out a hand, and he glanced down at it before looking up at me and taking it. His palm was warm, but his fingertips were cold as I interlaced them with mine. 

Steering him toward the bathroom, I glanced back at him to see if his hand was still attached to his body. Thankfully, it was. His expression was unreadable, still shaken from whatever horror he had just experienced. I could still feel the warmth of the steam as we walked into the bathroom, as I waited for him to step in before I closed the door. He looked down at me, still slightly confused. I said gently, tugging on his arm, “Take a shower with me. It’ll make you feel better.” my voice rang against the walls of the bathroom. I observed his face carefully, watching his hardened expression melt and the bright sea-green hue of his eyes flashing for a split-second. He nodded slightly, stepping out of his basketball shorts and boxers. I turned toward the shower, turning the water back on and slipping out of my towel. 

He stepped in silently, as I stepped back to let him stand under the stream of water. His eyes fluttered shut as he ran both hands through his wet hair. I reached for my shampoo instead of his, a dark purple bottle of Victoria Secret’s shampoo with the words SO SEXY written across it in cursive. As I poured some on my hand and set the bottle down, reaching for his head, he pulled back from me slightly, a slight tint of amusement on his face as he glanced down at the bottle as if to say “really?” Smiling, I ignored him and went on my tiptoes to scrub the florally musky scent into his head. He tilted his head down, helping me reach the back of his head. I moved my fingers through his scalp gently but surely, please to see him visibly relax under my touch. When I was done, I pressed his hair between the palms of my hands and lifted them, creating a small peak at the top of his head. I got back down on my heels to admire my work, andI couldn’t help but giggle at his pink and bubbly mohawk. My heart fluttered as he let out a small chuckle, shutting one eye to block the shampoo that had trailed down his face. 

I helped him rinse the shampoo out of his hair, standing on my tippy toes once again. After we were done, I was lifting my heels back down when he caught my waist,snaking his hands around them and bending his head down to the crook of my neck. My hands dropped to his nape and played with the hair there as I smiled at the still strong feminine scent of the shampoo. We stayed there for a while, under the quiet spray of the water before I broke the silence. “You don’t have to tell me what it was. Just know that I’m here if you want to” I muttered into his hair quietly. 

At this he stirred, lifting his head and looking me properly in the eyes for the first time that night. Something in his face shifted when he looked at me. With the most sincere and vulnerable look in his eyes, he said gently but without a doubt in his voice: “I love you.” I felt my face flush. Despite the intimacy of our position, bare fronts pressed against each other, I had not felt embarrassed; my mind had only been concerned with making him feel better. But when he said those three simple words, I practically melted under his touch. His stare was so overwhelmingly passionate I didn’t know how to react; I felt like the breath was knocked out of my lungs. 

As I stood there gaping, he leaned down closer, his eyes inches from mine. He muttered barely audibly, “so much” before pressing a firm kiss to my lips. Before I had time to kiss back, his lips retreated slightly, as he repeated the three words “I love you” like a mantra against my lips. He tilted his head, trailing his lips down my chin, jaw, and neck, pushing my hair back to kiss the skin there. When he reemerged and caught my lips between his again, I responded this time, gently pressing a hand against his cheekand leaning into the soft kiss. 

As we pulled back, I immediately whispered breathlessly: “I love you too.” There was a glint in his eyes as he smiled, bumping his forehead against mine. He leaned down once more to press a chaste kiss to my lips before fully standing up, shutting the water off. We untangled our arms from each other and exited the shower, as I threw a towel at him for him to dry off with. 

When I got to the bed, I reached for his blue hoodie and pulled it on, its arms falling way past my hands and its hems grazing my mid thigh. I sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling my legs up and sitting criss-crossed. I subconsciously bit my lip as I watched Percy get dressed, finding a new pair of underwear and slipping on the shorts he had on previously. He looked around, obviously looking for his hoodie, when his eyes landed on me. With a slight smirk he slowly walked towards me, never breaking eye contact. He had found his confident, smug self again, his trembling self nowhere to be seen. 

As his hands came in contact with my thighs I found myself uncrossing my legs and placing both feet on the floor. He leaned in, connecting our lips together as he slid his hands up my legs, leaving behind goosebumps. He lifted his hands from my legs only to grab me by the waist and hoist me up the bed, setting my head on the pillow, both of his legs between mine. Our lips moved against each other fluidly as my hands cupped his cheek, drawing him closer. 

I flipped us over and straddled his hips, smiling at him before reconnecting our lips. As we continued for a few minutes, his breathing started getting heavier and his hands moved more and more desperately over my waist, my hoodie riding up my thighs dangerously high. 

Soon he started to let out soft moans into our kisses, as my fingers snaked into his hair. I groaned into his mouth, knowing that neither of us would be able to stop if we went any further. I tugged his head back, promptly pulling back from the kiss. Percy’s eyes opened, his hair tousled and cheeks flushed, a confused expression on his face as he sat up on his elbows. “Wha-“ “You need to get some rest” I said, trying hard not to smile as I got off of him and plopped down onto the pillow next to him. I saw him in the corner of my eyes opening his mouth to protest before he was cut off by a yawn. That seemed to convince him as he sat up to pull the cover over both of us, before placing an arm around my waist and pulling my back right against his front. He kissed my hairline as he gently drew circles on my arm. I closed my eyes as he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck.

I was walking on the thin line between consciousness and sleep, when he muttered something into my ear, making me smile and whisper it back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave Kudos/comment for any ideas/requests!


End file.
